Thankful For Your Love
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope goes to California to spend Thanksgiving with her brothers, add to that an ex boyfriend that doesn't want to be an ex anymore and Derek and Penelope finally admit their feelings for each other, what happens when Penelopes ex kidnaps her, will her team be able to get her back or have they lost her forever
1. Chapter 1

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed and rubbed her temples as she finished a search for her babies, they were away on a case in Wyoming and they had been there for almost 2 weeks and she wanted them to find the baddie and come back home safe and sound to her, especially her best friend, her hotstuff.

She was looking around her lair at the many pictures she had of her with the team and she couldn't help but smile as she picked up a picture of her and Derek from last Christmas. He had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest and both of them were wearing huge smiles.

Penelope was pulled from her daydream by her cell ringing, she said, "Garcia", she heard laughter from the phone and her brother Payton said, "what a coincidence I'm a Garcia too". Penelope grinned and said, "what's up Pay"?, Payton said, "well it's getting close to Thanksgiving and I was wanting to remind you that you promised you'd be here this year".

She said, "I know, I know, I remember and I'll be there", Payton said ,"are you alright sweet P you sound off"?, she said, "yeah I'm fine, my team is away on a case in Wyoming right now, they've been away for almost 2 weeks". Payton said "will they be back for Thanksgiving"?, Penelope said, "hopefully big brother, hopefully".

Payton said, "so if your team doesn't get back before the holidays will you still be able to come home"?, she smiled and said, "yes Pay, we have fill in techs to help the teams through the holidays so I'll be there sometime Tuesday evening". Payton said, "I'm glad that you've coming home this year, it's been a long time since we've all been together for the holidays".

Penelope said, "yeah, yeah it has, so is everybody coming this year"?, Payton said, "oh yeah we're going to have a house full of family and friends this year". Penelope said, "good, good, so who besides family is going to be there"?, he said, "well really only 1 really only Jeff is coming outside of the family".

Payton bit down on his bottom lip as Penelope said, "waitttttt, Jeff as in my ex boyfriend Jeff"?, Payton said, "yeah Paul is still good friends with him and he didn't have anywhere to go so Paul invited him over". Penelope said, "so help me Pay he better stay away from me, I mean it".

Payton said ,"I'll do my best to keep him away from you sweet P", Penelope opened her mouth to say something and that's when her office phone started ringing. She said, "that's the team I gotta go, I'll see you Tuesday evening Pay", Payton said, "be safe sis I'll see you Tuesday" and then the call ended.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "office of the all seeing, all knowing oracle how can I save your butt today"?, Derek said, "you save me everyday by just being you sweetness". She said, "be still my beating heart", Derek laughed and said, "you are crazy you know that woman"?, she said, "yep but don't hate the player hate the game sugar" and Derek said, "alright player well we found him and should be wheels up in about half an hour".

She said, "good, good, I'm glad, momma has missed her heroes", Derek said, "we've missed you to baby girl, more than you'll ever know", she said, "awwww sug". Derek said, "Dave wanted me to let you know that we're all going out for drinks and yes you are going with us baby girl we're not taking no for an answer".

Penelope giggled and said, "I don't think it's physically possible for me to say no to you angel fish", Derek grinned and said, "good to know, now I'll see you later, be good". Penelope said, "what's the fun in that"?, Derek said, "love you baby girl", she said, "love you to hotstuff, safe travels, come back to me".

Derek said, "always silly girl, always" and after the call ended JJ looked at Derek and said, "you really need to tell her", Derek said, "tell who what"?, JJ said, "you finally need to tall Garcie that you're head over heels in love with her because when you do I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised on what you hear"

Derek said, "I'm going to tell her tonight little sister so it's all good", JJ hugged him and said, "you know that I love you both and only want to see you happy, right"?, he said, "I do Jayje, I do". Reid said, "alright let's grab our things from the hotel and head to the jet I sooooooo need a night out with the everybody".

Rossi said, "yeah I could go for a drink or you know 10" causing everybody to grin and nod their heads yes as they headed from the police department to grab their go bags at the hotel and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 2

Penelope was standing in front of the elevators as the doors opened and the team started walking off, she smiled and said, "welcome home heroes, it's good to see you" as she hugged them one by one. Finally it was Dereks turn, she hugged him and said, "welcome home angel fish, you look exhausted".

He said, "we all are sweetness but a night out relaxing will do us all good soooooo go grab your things and we'll head out Ms. Thang", she grinned and said, "be back in two shakes sugar". Derek inwardly moaned as he watched her butt sway back and forth as she walked away.

Dave said, "you better tell her the truth tonight son", Derek looked at Rossi and said, "I will, I will, tonight I'm going to tell her that I'm madly in love with her and want her to be mine". Reid smiled and said, "and you know she's going to say yes because she thinks the sun rises and sets with you Morgan".

Derek grinned and said, "she's my solace, my guiding light home, she's my, well she's my everything and it's finally time that I told her, time that I told her everything". Rossi smiled and said, "alright then" and turned around and hit the button on the elevator as he saw Penelope walking back over to rejoin the gang.

As they all stepped onto the elevator Dave said, "since everybody's plans have changed for the holidays Fran wanted me to invite everybody over to our house for a family dinner". Penelope said, "sorry guys but I can't come, I'm flying out on Tuesday to spend the holidays with my brothers and their families".

Derek said, "awwwww come on baby girl you know you'd rather spend the evening curled up to me", Penelope said, "you know I would handsome but I promised my brothers back in September that I'd be there this year". Derek fake pouted and Penelope said, "don't worry angel fish I'll spend Christmas with ya how's that"?, Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I guess I'll have to settle for you being my Christmas angel then angel".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "let's go get our party on hotstuff", Derek grinned and intertwined fingers with his baby girl as they stepped off of the elevators and headed toward their cars. He looked at Penelope and said, "why don't you just ride with me sweetness, I can stay at yours tonight or you can stay at mine and then I'll bring you to pick up your car sometime tomorrow".

Penelope said, "wellllllll okay, I can never turn you down" as she walked over to the passenger side of his truck, he opened the door and helped her inside, he then winked at her and shut the door before making his way to the drivers side of the truck. He climbed in and said, "alright let's do this" as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking garage.

When they got to the bar Dave said, "first round is on me" as the others headed toward their table, Derek and Penelope stopped in the middle of the bar and he said, "dance with me sweetheart". Penelope said, "you know I'm not much of a dancer", he said, "pleaseeeeee, I've missed my girl and right now I need to feel you in my arms",

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "alrightttttttt" as she let Derek lead her to the middle of the dance floor and pull her into his arms as the next slow song started. He slid one hand down her back and rested it just above her butt and he wrapped the other arm around her and smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

Derek closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt her relax in his arms, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "ya know P I need to tell you something", she looked up at him and said, "okay sweetie, sure, shoot". Derek said, "baby girl I need you to know that I love you", she said, "I know that silly boy".

He said, "no P, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time", she said, "l l long time"?, he said, "I have been in love with you since I called you by the wrong name but the timing was never right, well until now". She stepped back and said, "Derek you don't", he cupped her face in his hand and said, "I love you baby girl, so so much" before she could respond his lips descended on hers in a slow, passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 3

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, Penelope moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. At that moment everything and everybody else disappeared and it was only him and here standing there dancing and kissing.

JJ smiled and said, "lookey, lookey" and the team turned to see the couple kissing on the dance floor, Dave said, "and might I say it's about time", Hotch said, "finally they're together, I never thought I'd see this day", Emily said, "me either", Reid said, "ohhhh and guess what"?, everybody looked at him and he said, "I win the bet".

Dave said, "money well spent son, money well spent" as he pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to Reid, Emily was next, followed by Hotch and finally JJ. JJ said, "I shouldn't have to pay you I'm your wife" Reid kissed her lips gently and said ,"you lost fair and square beautiful" causing her to wink at him and kiss him again.

On the dance floor Penelope pulled away and said, "wow, what was that", Derek said, "that was me finally showing you how I feel and judging from the way you just kissed me I'd say you feel the same way". She touched his cheek and said, "I've been in love with you for so long that I can't remember when it started".

Derek said, "come home with me tonight sweetness, come home with me and let me show you what it's like to be loved by Derek Morgan", she smiled and said, "lead the way my love, I've always wondered what it would be like to be ravaged by you". He leaned in and claimed her lips with his and as they pulled apart he said, "and tonight you're going to learn just that baby girl" as they headed back over to the table.

JJ looked up and Derek said, "we're heading out, have a good night", Emily grinned and said, "yeah you guys to" and as Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and headed toward the door Reid smiled and said, "alright let's get this party started" as he took his wife by the hand and headed toward the dance floor.

As they walked over to his truck he pinned her against the side of the truck and claimed her lips with his, their hands roamed all over each others bodies, exploring places that before tonight they never dared. Penelope pulled away and said, "we better get out of here before somebody catches us".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I love you", she touched his cheek and said, "I love you to", he stepped back to open her door when their cells started ringing. Derek rolled his eyes and said, "not now", Penelope said, "yeah Jayje"?, Derek said, "Morgan" as he stepped away from Penelope.

After the calls ended Derek said, "we will continue this baby girl, count on that", she leaned in and brushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, she moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss. They pulled apart when they heard Rossi say, "sorry kids but we've got to go", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes and hopped into his truck and followed the rest of the team out of the parking lot and back to the BAU.

When the team got back to the FBI building Hotch gave them a short briefing and then said, "wheels up in 30", everybody nodded their heads yes and then stood up to go grab their go bags so they could head to the airstrip. Derek and Penelope stayed behind and he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl"

She said, "I love you to, please be careful and come back to me", he touched her cheek and said, "I will and that's a promise" as he gently claimed her lips in another kiss before they pulled apart and then headed out so he could grab his go bag from his office and join the rest of the team at the elevators.

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "get that information as soon as you can Garcia", she said, "on it sir" as she watched them step onto the elevator and as the doors closed Derek mouthed the words, "I love you". She smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you to" before turning around and heading back to her office to start the searches for her team so they could catch this baddie and get back to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 4

The team left 3 days ago and Penelope was now at home finishing her packing because she was suppose to leave I the next few hours to head to the airport so she could head back home to California. As she closed her suitcase she sighed and said, "I sooooooo want to see my family I just wish that Jeff wasn't going to be there, just thinking about him makes me mad".

She blew out a deep breath and picked up a picture of her and Derek, she ran her finger over the face of the picture and said, "you handsome handsome hunk of chocolate you". She sighed and said, "I've been in love with you since you called me Gomez and now that we're getting together I'm leaving town to spend the holidays with my brothers, this isn't right".

After glancing down at her watch she said, "I just wish I could have said goodbye to everybody before I left", she then grabbed her bags and headed out the front door when she heard her taxi honking the horn. Derek was going to take her to the airport but a case took him and the rest of the team away and with her flight only about 90 minutes away she reluctantly headed her luggage to the driver and slipped into the backseat of the cab.

Derek glanced at his watch and said, "come on, come on", Reid said, "what time is Garcia flying out"?, Derek said, "in about 75 minutes pretty boy, I wanted to see her before she left", JJ giggled and said, "I bet you did", Derek said, "heyyyyyy I'm going to miss my girl while she's gone to California for Thanksgiving".

Dave said, "of course you are son, you love her", Derek nodded his head and said, "more than I ever thought possible Dave", Hotch smiled and said, "I'm glad that you two finally got together". Derek said, "me to, I've been in love with that beautiful angel for so long and now and I just hope that I make it to at least kiss her goodbye and tell her that I love her".

Emily said, "don't worry Morgan you will, you will" as they sat back and tried to relax for the rest of the flight home, a few minutes before they landed Dave said, "call her son, call her and talk to her". Derek said, "I've tried, it goes to voice mail so she's probably got it turned off since it's almost time for her to board".

Penelope sighed as she watched people walking past her, she glanced down at her watch and said, "they'll be calling my flight any time now" as she sat there clutching her purse in her hands. She bit down on her bottom lip as memories of the night in the parking lot of the bar, she could practically feel Dereks lips on hers.

Her fingers went up and touched her lips, she smiled and then a few minutes later was pulled from her thoughts when her flight to California was called so she stood up and grabbed her purse and carry on and started walking over to stand in line with the other passengers so they could board the plane.

Derek ran through the airport, he said, "please don't be gone, please don't be gone, he smiled when he saw her in line, he said, PENELOPE, PENELOPE, BABY GIRL". Penelope turned around and said, "Derekkkkkk" as she left her place in line and ran straight into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I was so afraid that you would be gone already", she said, "a few more minutes and I would have been, I'm so glad that you all got home safe". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl, please don't forget that, not ever".

She grinned and said, "I love you to hotstuff and nothing or nobody is going to change that", he smiled and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, earning a moan of pleasure from his baby girl. She quickly deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist as he pulled her closer.

They pulled apart gasping for air and he rested his forehead against hers and said, "safe trip baby girl", she said, "I don't want to go", he said, "I know but you promised your brothers". She nodded her head and said, "I'll be back before you know it", he said, "you better" and kissed her again passionately.

Penelope pulled away when they announced the final boarding call for her flight, Derek said, "call me when you land so I'll know you made it there okay baby"?, she said, "I will handsome, I will". He waved at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as she handed the agent her ticket, she turned and grinned at him again before following the last of the passengers onto the plane that would take her to see her family for Thanksgiving.

Derek sighed and then turned around and headed back to his truck so he could head back to the BAU to finish his paperwork so he could go home, shower, change clothes and wait for Penelope to call him. As he pulled away from the airport he couldn't help but smile knowing that his baby girl was just that, his.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 5

As Penelope looked down at her computer screen she couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of her, it was of her and Derek and taken not to long ago, she sighed and then went to the next picture. The woman beside her smiled and said, "he's a handsome man, he your husband"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no, he's my boyfriend".

The woman said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy but I couldn't help but notice the pictures, Penelope said, "not a problem, I'm Penelope by the way", the woman grinned and said, "Jean, it's a pleasure to meet you Penelope". Penelope smiled and said, "it's a pleasure to meet you to Jean".

As the women continued talking Penelope laughed and said, "now that sounds hilarious", Jean nodded her head and said ,"ohhhh it was, it was you should have seen his face". Penelope giggled and said, "I bet the look on his face was priceless", Jean nodded her head and said ,"ohhhh it was, it was".

During the flight the women talked about a little of everything and by the time the flight was over they had exchanged phone numbers and addresses and promised to talk again. Penelope found out that Jean to was heading home to California for Thanksgiving to spend time with her husband and his family.

Penelope said, "I forgot to ask you what is your husbands name"?, she said, "it's Paul, Paul Garcia", Penelope smiled and said, "you can't be serious", Jean said, "but I'm serious, see" as she pulled up pictures of her with Paul on her phone. Penelope said, "Paul is my brother so that makes you my" and Jean said, "sister in law" as the two women hugged.

Penelope said, "I didn't make a connection until you started talking about what a huge family your husband had and how it was the first time in years that they were all going to be together", Jean said, "I am returning home from a business trip, I've been away for almost a week for work",

Jean smiled and said, "so sister in law, tell me more about your sweetie", and she grinned and then spent the rest of the time talking about her hotstuff. About an hour later the two women were walking through the airport and after getting their luggage the two women turned and headed through the airport looking for Paul.

Penelope and Jean both smiled as they saw Paul walking toward them, he hugged his wife first and said, "I've missed you so much sweetheart", Jean said, "I've missed you to honey, guess who I met on my flight over"?, Paul looked at Penelope and said, "no, way, seriously"?, Penelope hugged him and said, "it's true baby brother, it's true"

Paul said, "well now that my two favorite ladies are here how about we head home"?, Penelope said, "we're going to have to have a talk about Jeff", Paul said, "he's one of my best friends big sister and he doesn't have anybody to spend the holidays with sooooooooo I invited him to spend the time with us".

Jean said, "doesn't sound like you care much for Jeff", Penelope said, "he was my first boyfriend and let's just say that we ended on bad terms", Paul grinned and said, "not for Jeff, she busted his nose". Jean looked at Penelope and giggled and said, "what did he do to you"?, Penelope said, "he cheated on me and then when I confronted him about it he was aggressive, really aggressive with me and I don't take kindly to threats sooooooo I popped him in the nose".

Paul said, "how about we head home and let you two ladies get settled in and comfortable because Shelly has a wonderful dinner almost ready for us". Penelope grinned and said, "well then let's get going", Jean nodded her head and said, "lead the way my love, lead the way.

After climbing into the backseat of her brothers car she pulled out her cell and sent Derek a text that said, "LANDED IN CALI, HEADING TO PAYTONS NOW, TALK 2 U LATER, I LOVE YOU. It was only a few seconds later when she got the text that said, "MISS U SWEETNESS, I LOVE YOU AND CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE LATER".

Paul grinned at his wife and said ,"something tells me that a man has brought that smile that she's wearing", Penelope said, "you would be right, I just texted my Derek to let him know that we landed and are heading home". Paul said, "so how is your best friend doing"?, Penelope said, "well he's not just my best friend anymore, we're dating and before you ask it just started about a week ago so it's still new but I love him so much Paul".

Jean grinned as Paul said, "if anybody deserves to be happy sweet P it's you", Penelope sighed happily and said, "thanks Paul, that means a lot", Paul winked at her and said, "any time sweet P any time".


	6. Chapter 6

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 6

When they got back to Paytons house Penelope climbed out of the car and was instantly walked into the arms of her other brothers, she smiled and said, "I've really missed you guys". Paxton said, "we've missed you to P, welcome home", she grinned and looked at Shelly and said, "Shelllllllllll" as she hugged her sister in law.

Patrick laughed and said, "so I see you've met Jean"?, Penelope said, "yeah we met on the plane and hit it off instantly", Jean giggled and said, "yeah and we didn't find out that we were related until a few minutes before the plane landed". then Payton said, "I hope you're hungry because Shell has fixed enough food to feed a small army"

Penelope said, "it's a good thing because she's married into a small army" causing everybody to laugh and nod their heads yes in agreement as they walked toward the house. Once she got into the living room she saw Jeff standing in the corner, he smiled and said, "nice to see you again Penelope", she looked up at her brothers face and then at Jeff and said, "yeah, you to" and then followed her sister in laws into the kitchen.

Paul put his hand on Jeff's shoulder and said, "give her some time", Jeff nodded his head and said, "yeah, yeah sure" as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed the others into the dining room. Penelope grinned as Shelly said, "sooooo any news to tell us about"?, Penelope blushed and Shelly said, "okay now I know it's got to be good because you're blushing".

Penelope laughed and said, "well I do have some news, some wonderful news", Mandy and Monica her other sister in laws smiled and said in unison, "well tell us". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "Derek and I are dating", Shelly said, "oh honey that's wonderful" as she hugged Penelope again.

Monica said, "congrats P, soooooo when are you going to bring him here to get to know us"?, Penelope said, "soon Mon, soon" as she started helping the others put the food onto the table. A few minutes later everybody was sitting at the dining room table and as Penelope looked around she smiled but as she caught a glimpse of Jeff staring at her she missed Derek oh how she missed Derek.

She shrugged off Jeffs staring at her as she started eating the delicious food that was in front of her, about 45 minutes later the men were all outside in the back yard while the women were getting the dining room and kitchen cleaned up. Just as Penelope was drying her hands off she smiled as Dereks ring tone filled the air.

Jean grinned and said ,"looks like he's missing you to Penelope", she smiled and nodded her head yes as she hit talk and said, "hiya hotstuff, missing me already"?, Derek laughed and said, "always baby, always'. Penelope headed through the living room and up the stairs that led to her old room.

She plopped down on the bed and said, "so what's going on back home"?, Derek said, "well momma and my sisters are getting their lists completed so that they'll have everything for dinner". Penelope said, "what about you, what are you doing"?, he sighed and said, "missing my girl, ohhh how I wish you were here with me right now".

Penelope said, "awwww handsome me to, I miss you so much", Derek said, "so how many days till you come home"?, Penelope sighed and said, "10 but hopefully that will fly by". Derek said, "so tell me baby, how are things going there"?, Penelope said, "well the house is full for sure" and Derek laughed and said, "I really hope that you're having a good time catching up with your family".

She said, "yeah, yeah I have really missed my family", Derek could tell that something was off and he said, "baby what aren't you telling me"?, she said, "have I ever told you how much I hate profilers"?, he laughed and said, "yeah but you don't hate this profiler you loveeeeeee me" he sang and she giggled and said, "that I do sugar, that I do".

Derek said, "seriously P what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "do you remember me telling you about my first boyfriend"?, Derek said, "Jeff right"?, she said, "yeah". Derek said, "yeah I remember, what's up"?, Penelope said, "well he's still friends with my brother Paul and he's here, he's going to be here through the holidays because he's got nobody else to spend time with".

Derek said, "is he bothering you P"?, she said, "he's just staring at me all the time Derek and it makes my skin crawl", Derek said, "I'm sorry goddess", she blew out a deep breath and said, "yeah me to". She sighed and said, "so tell me about the plans back there for Thanksgiving".

He grinned and started filling her in on the family dinner and she smiled as she laid back on her bed talking to her boyfriend, what she didn't know was that Jeff was outside in the hallway listening to her conversation. He bit down on his bottom lip as he peeked at her through a crack in the door.

As he watched her he thought, "soon Penelope, soon you will be mine again, we belong together and the sooner that you realize that the better". He then turned around and headed back downstairs to rejoin the others before they realized that he was missing from the backyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 7

The rest of Tuesday went by fast as did Wednesday as Penelope stayed busy helping her sister in laws in the kitchen getting things ready for their first family Thanksgiving in a long time. Jeff was constantly looking and smiling at Penelope and she kept trying to avoid and ignore him.

She really missed Derek and the team, she wished she had insisted that Derek come with her but she didn't want him to miss the family dinner back home in Virginia. As she glanced at her watch she smiled knowing that by now her family was getting ready to sit down to a delicious dinner at home.

Penelope was pulled back to reality when Jean said, "ohhhh I know that look, you thinking about Derek"?, she said, "guilty as charged" as she started tossing the salad around in the bowl. Jean smiled and hugged her sister in law and said, "I'm sorry that you're missing him P", Penelope sighed and said ,"thanks Jean" as they went back to working on dinner.

In Virginia Derek smiled and said, "that smells delicious", he then smiled as Fran said, "honey are you okay"?, Derek said, "just missing my baby girl that's all ma". Fran said, "I know son and I'm sorry", Derek said, "it took us forever to get things right ma but now that we're together I can't imagine my life without her".

Fran grinned and said, "so does this mean that I'm finally going to get those beautiful grandbabies"? Derek said, "maaaa" as he blushed a little. she laughed and said, "I love you baby boy and seeing you happy with your baby girl makes me so happy", Derek hugged her and said, "I love you ma and I promise you that I want it all with Penelope, I want to get married, I want the white picket fence, the babies, all of it, I want it all with nobody but her".

Desi walked into the kitchen and said, "alright big brother, everything else is on the table but this huge turkey", Derek said, "well allow me to carry it in there, I'm starving" as he picked the turkey platter up and carried it into the dining room. Everybody looked up and grinned as he carried the turkey over to the table and placed it in the center.

After sitting down Dave said a quick prayer and then everybody started filling their plates with delicious food, as Derek sat there eating he couldn't help but smile thinking about his baby girl. Halfway through the meal Emily said, "have you talked to PG today"?, Derek said, "not yet but I talked to her last night and she's having a blast, she misses us but is doing good".

Dave said, "we miss her to, it doesn't see right her not being here", Derek said, "tell me about it, I miss her like crazy", Sarah smiled and said, "being in love agrees with you baby brother". Desi nodded her head and said, "it truly does, I've never seen you as happy as you are right now, Penelope completes you", Derek said, "she's the other part of my heart and I love her so so much".

JJ said, "awwwww our boy is growing up", Reid said, "he sure is", Derek said, "alright pretty boy, alright", Reid laughed and said, "we're just teasing you Morgan but seriously we're all so happy for you and Garcia, we're glad that you two finally got together", Derek said, "me to pretty boy, me to" as he took another bite of stuffing.

After dinner was over Derek smiled as he joined the others in the living room, Dave smiled and nodded his head and Fran said, "honey we have a surprise for you". Derek said, "a surprise, what kind of surprise"?, she walked over to him and said, "Dave has the family jet fueled and ready and waiting for you at the airstrip".

Derek said, "wait, what"?, Dave smiled and said, "go to your girl son, go have fun, be with the woman you love", Derek smiled and said, "really, you really did that"?, Fran said, "we did, now go grab your things and head out". Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "thank you", he looked at Dave and said, "thank you both so much".

As Derek ran out of the room Hotch said, "tell her we love her", Derek said, "will do" and then they all laughed as they heard the door shut a few seconds later. Meanwhile in California Shelly said, "seriously", Penelope said, "what's wrong Shell'?, Shelly said, "I could have sworn that I got whipped cream for the pies but I guess I didn't".

Penelope said, "no problem I'll just run to the store on the corner and be back in a few minutes", Shelly said, "thanks P, I appreciate that and when you get back we'll have dinner". Penelope nodded her head and said, "be back in a few" as she walked out the back door and headed down the street.

Penelope was humming as she made her way up the street but her humming stopped when she heard Jeff say, "where you goin P"?, Peneolope said, "just to the store up the street, we need whipped cream for the pies". Jeff said, "mind if I go with ya"?, Penelope said, "I won't be long, why don't you go back to the house and I'll", Jeff pulled a gun out of nowhere and put it to her back and said, "no Penelope, now you're coming with me".

Penelope said, "J J Jeff what are you doing"?, he leaned closer and said, "taking what's rightfully mine" as he pulled her off of the sidewalk and toward his car at the end of the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 8

A few minutes later Shelly looked out the front door and said, "where's Penelope, she should have back a long time ago"?, Paul looked around the house and said, "hey has anybody seen Jeff"?, Payton said, "the last time I saw him was right before Penelope left to go to the market to grab the whipped cream".

Patrick said, "that's odd don't you think, them both being gone", Shelly said, "she didn't want to be around him so I can't see her asking him to go with her to the market". Paul said, "I think I'm going to go look for them", the others nodded their heads as they watched Paul walk through the house and out the front door.

Meanwhile a few miles away Jeff smirked as he pushed Penelope down into a chair, she looked up at him and said, "why are you doing this to me, what do you want"?, Jeff squatted down in front of her and said, "I want what I've always wanted sweet P, I want you and now that I have you nobody is going to take you away from me again".

Penelope said, "Jeff please you don't want to do this", he said, "shut up Penelope, now I'm going to go out and get some things but don't worry I'll be back and then we can get reacquainted". She shook her head and said, "no, no we won't, I don't want to be with you, I'm with Derek, he loves me and I love him and" Jeff slapped her across the face and said, "I SAID SHUT UP".

She rubbed her cheek and said, "you'll pay for that", Jeff ran his hand over his head and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I would never intentionally hurt you". Penelope said, "really, well then you should have thought about that before you cheated on me when we were dating shouldn't you"?, Jeff said, "I love you Penelope, it's always been you".

Penelope shook her head and said, "I love Derek, he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with", Jeff shook his head and said, "just as soon as it gets dark we're leaving and nobody is going to see you again, not your family, not your boyfriend or your precious BAU, nobody", she said, "no Jeff you can't do this".

Jeff laughed and said, "oh but I can so just relax and then when I get back we'll have a little fun", she shook her head and said, "I won't let you touch me Jeff, not ever again". Jeff sighed and said, "well let's just say that you won't have any choice in the matter", she said, "please don't do this to me, you don't have to do this, to hurt me".

He walked over and touched her cheek and said, "I don't want to hurt you, I love you but if you won't listen then I'll have no choice but to get rough". She felt her skin crawling as his hand roamed from her face down her side and round to her back, he slowly slid it down over her butt pulling her closer to him.

She pushed him away and said, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME", he smirked and said, "when I get back I'm going to do more than touch you Penelope, you will be mine". She then watched as he walked out of the room, she ran over to the door and tried to open it that's when she found it locked, she looked around the room in hopes of finding something that she could use to help her escape but found nothing.

Meanwhile Paul walked back into the house and said, "Mr. Potter said he hadn't see Penelope or Jeff today", Payton said, "you don't think he'd hurt her do you"?, Paul said, "h h he loves her, surely he wouldn't". Shelly said, "she's in love with Derek and he knows that so it's hard to tell what he might do to her if she rejects him".

Payton pulled out his cell and Patrick said, "who are you calling"?, he walked through to the living room and said, "I'm going to call the police and then I'm going to call her team, maybe their is something they can do to help find her". A few minutes later Derek was just puling up in front of the huge home and he said, "oh this can't be good" as he saw several police cars in front of the house.

He paid the driver and got out with his bag and headed toward the front door, he knocked on the door and Shelly walked to the door, she said, "can I help you"?, Derek said, "yes my name is Derek Morgan, I'm looking for Penelope, is she here"?, Shelly looked over her shoulder and said, "Payton Derek Morgan is here".

Payton walked through the house and said, "I was just getting ready to call you", he opened the door and said, "come in", Derek said, "thank you" as he walked through the front door", He looked around and said, "why are all of the police here"?, Paul said, "they're here to help us", Derek said, "help with what"?. Payton put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "they're helping us look for Penelope".

Derek said, "w w what"?, Shelly said, "she left to go up the street to get some whipped cream for the desserts and hasn't come back", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "okay, okay so have their been any sightings of her maybe at the market where she was going"?, Patrick shook his head and said, "no, neither P or Jeff has been seen today".

Derek said, "Jeff as in her ex"?, Paul nodded his head and Derek pulled out his cell and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "how long will it take you guys to get here"?, Hotch said, "slow down Morgan what's wrong"?, Derek looked around the room at a bunch of nervous faces and said, "it's baby girl"

Hotch said, "Garcia, what about her"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "she's been kidnapped", Hotch said, "send the address to our phones and we'll be wheels up in 30". Derek said, "thanks, see you all soon", after the call ended Derek looked up and said, "the team is on their way, they'll be here in a few hours".

He looked at Penelopes brothers and said, "alright I need you to tell me everything you can about this Jeff", they nodded their heads yes and started filling him in on everything they knew about Jeff and Penelopes relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 9

Patrick looked at Derek and said, "did P tell you anything about her relationship with Jeff"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and nodded his head yes and said, "yeah, she told me, well she told me everything". Payton said, "so you know that he" and Derek finished by saying, "that he cheated on her and slapped her around yeah I do".

Shelly said, "so what are we going to do now, how are we going to find Penelope"?. Derek said, "I know your sister and even though she's not a profiler, I know that she's going to do everything she can to stall Jeff". Paul said, "stall him, will that help"?, Derek said, "the longer he's in one location the better our chances are of finding her".

Across town Penelope stood up and walked around the room again, she glanced down at her bangled watch and said, "okay, okay he's been gone for almost 90 minutes sooooo what is he doing"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "think Garcie, think, you're not a profiler but you work with the best so you can do this, you can do this".

As she walked around the room it was like she could hear Dereks voice saying, "just stall him baby girl, just keep calm and stall him and I will get to you". She smiled and said, "stall him, yeah, yeah I can do that I can stall him". She started rubbing his temples and said, "please find me hotstuff, please find me" as she continued walking around the room waiting for Jeff to come back.

At the Garcia residence Jean said, "how are you holding up Derek"?, he looked at her and said, "not to well, he's kidnapped the love of my life and I have no idea where and he's doing God knows what to her". Paxton spoke up and said, "our sister is head over heels in love with you and it's so obvious that you feel the same way and will do anything to keep her safe".

Derek said, "your sister is my world and you are right I will do whatever it takes to make sure that she's safe and loved", Mary, Paxtons wife weakly smiled as she wrapped her arm around her husbands waist and laid her head down on his shoulder. One of the locals said, "agent Morgan we may have a lead".

Derek said, "lead, what kind of lead"?, he said, "we have our officers walking talking to people in the neighborhood and one of them a young man Robert Samuels said he saw Penelope being walked up the street and that her and Jeff got into a black sedan and pulled out and turned off on Sycamore Street".

Paul said, Sycamore Street"?, the officer nodded his head and said, "yeah, does that mean anything"?, Derek opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard Hotch and the rest of the team walking through the front door. Dave said, "any news on kitten"?, Mandy and Monica smiled as Derek said, "we she was spotted being led to a car and then the car pulling away and heading up the street and turning off to a Sycamore Street".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "what's with the look, does that street sound familiar to you"?, Derek said, "it does but I can't quite put my finger on it, it's like I've heard about it somewhere". JJ said, "how are you guys holding up" as she looked around the room at Penelopes brothers and sisters in law".

Derek said, "oh I'm sorry guys this is Penelopes brother Payton and his wife Shelly, this is her brother Paul and his wife Jean, Patrick and his wife Monica and Paxton and his wife Mary". The brothers and their wives nodded and Derek said, "this is our team, this is Aaron Hotchner and his wife Emily, Spencer and his wife Jennifer Reid and David Rossi".

Mary said, "wait, you're David Rossi, David Rossi the author"?, Dave said, "guilty", Derek grinned and said, "Dave is not only a member on our team but he's married to my mom Fran Morgan Rossi". Mary said, "wait so that makes you the Italian stallion", she pointed Emily said, "and you're the raven haired beauty".

Mandy pointed to JJ and said, "and you're gumdrop", she pointed to Reid and said, "and you, you must be boy wonder"?, Reid grinned and said, "that's me". They then looked at Hotch and Monica carefully said, "and you must be bossman aka Hotchrocket" and Hotch laughed and said, "that would be me".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she's been gone almost 2 hours and we know the street they were heading toward so I say we hit the street and start looking". Dave said, "we don't know this area so we need to take the locals with us", Payton stood up and said, "or you can take us with you" as he pointed to the brothers.

Emily said, "we don't want to put you guys in any danger", Patrick said, "she's our sister and we love her and if us being with you is going to help find her faster then I think you should let us help". Derek looked at the rest of the team and said, "I agree, we should let them help, especially if it will help us find baby girl faster".

Hotch spread out a map on the table in the living room and said, "alright since you know this area can you show us where you think we should go"?, the brothers nodded their heads and stepped forward. Payton said, "we can split up and go here, here, here and here" as he pointed to the map.

Reid said, "why those areas"?, Paxton said, "these are the areas that don't have a lot of houses around them, they are kinda out in the middle of nowhere", JJ said, "so places that would be perfect to take somebody to"?, the brothers nodded their heads", Derek said, "well what are we waiting on, let's get going" as they all headed toward the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 10

Penelope blew out another breath as she paced back and forth across the room and as she looked around she realized that this room looked familiar, very familiar to her. She shook her head and said, "no it can't be, we can't be here", she closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheek as she realized that he'd brought her to the place where they'd had sex for the first time, her first time.

She wiped away the tears and turned to see Jeff walking back into the room, he said, "stand back I have a surprise for you", she stepped back and watched as he pushed a cart into the room covered with food. He said, "I wanted us to have a meal alone, together for Thanksgiving before we, well before we get to know each other intimately again".

Penelope said, "get to know each other intimately, we're not going to be getting to know each other again, I don't love you Jeff, I never did, we dated yes, we had sex yes but you broke everything in me when you cheated". Jeff said, "she didn't mean anything to me P, it's always been you, always".

She said, "it's always been Derek for me, he's my best friend, the love of my life, my noir hero and he always will be", Jeff shook his head and said, "no, we belong together, you and me not you and him". She jumped as he said, "SIT DOWN AND EAT", she pulled the chair out and then sat down as he smiled lovingly at her.

Jeff said, "I brought all of your favorites, I want today to be filled with love and fun", she looked at him and it was like she could hear Derek again saying, "play along baby girl, do what you have to do to be safe". She looked at Jeff and said, "everything looks amazing, you went to a lot of trouble".

He said, "nothing is to much for you, not for my girl", she felt a wave of nausea roll over her as he said his girl, she put up a fake smile and then started eating the food in front of her. Jeff said, "so how have you been P, I've missed you so much, so so much but Paul has been keeping me updated on you and your life and I can't tell you how happy I was when he told me that you were coming home for Thanksgiving".

Penelope said, "it was to be our first Thanksgiving together for a long time and I looked forward to seeing everybody again, you have no idea how much I've missed my family". Jeff said, "oh but I do" as he took a bite of turkey, he then winked at her and said, "I love you Penelope, it's always been you, always".

In one of the SUVs Payton looked at Derek and said, "what's going through your mind"?, Derek said, "it's Sycamore Street, I know I've heard that mentioned before, maybe Reid said something"?, Payton watched as recognition came to Dereks face and eyes and he said, "it was baby girl, Penelope told me about it".

Payton said, "what did she tell you"?, Derek said, "that was the first place that her and Jeff had sex", Reid said, "so maybe he took her back to the place where it all began, well at least in his eyes". Derek nodded his head and said, "let the others know pretty boy" as he floored the gas pedal and continued up the road.

He gripped the steering wheel and said, "please be okay baby girl, please be okay" as Reid pulled his cell out and called Hotch and the others to fill them in on where they thought Penelope was.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 11

Jeff looked across the small table at Penelope and said, "you're so beautiful and you have no idea how much I've missed you sweet P, no idea at all", Penelope grinned and said, "thank you, I I I've missed you to". Jeff sighed and said, "do you remember our summer together, do you remember how in tune we were"?, she nodded her head yes as she took a sip of wine.

He said, "I loved you so much that summer, you were the love of my life, you were the one that made my life complete and that summer was when I knew that we were destined to be together". She said, "it was"?, he said, "it was", he reached across the table and took her hand in his and said, "I love you Penelope, it's always been you".

Penelope smiled and said, "Jeff", he said, "yes my love", she said, "can I please go home, I'm sure everybody is worried about me", he shook his head and said, "no, no, no, you're not going back home, you're here with me where you belong". He stood up and said, "I'll just get this out of the way and be right back so we cannnnnn catch up".

As she watched him stand up her heart was racing, she knew that she was running out of time, she closed her eyes and said, "please find me Derek, please find me". Derek looked up the street and said, "alright baby girl said that their was a old dirt road and something about it being about a mile up on the left".

Payton nodded his head and said, "yeah their is an old house up there, or at least their was, I haven't been up here in years", as they continued their way up the dirt road. When they got to where they could see the house, when Derek saw the black car Derek pulled over and said, "I don't want to get to close I don't want to take the chance that he'll see us".

Reid said, "Hotch we're here", Hotch said, "we're about 5 minutes out, you wait", Derek said, "I'm not going to wait much longer, it's hard to tell what he's doing to her man". Hotch said, "you need back up", Derek said, "I've got pretty boy and I'm sorry Hotch but I'm not waiting" and then he jumped out of the SUV and slowly started making his way toward the house.

Reid said, "stay here", Payton nodded his head and said, "just please find her and bring her back safe", Reid said, "we will" and then he got out of the SUV and ran after Derek. Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Reid it's just", Reid said, "I understand, I'd be the same way if it were Jayje in there" as they slowly made their way around behind the trees and continued making their way toward the house.

Payton watched as 3 more SUVs pulled up behind him, he opened his door and said, "they've been gone less than a minute, they went that way" as he pointed to the tree line. Emily said, "stay here with your brothers", the brothers all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched the rest of the team head the same way Derek and Reid had moments before.

Penelope walked backwards as Jeff walked into the room and shut the door, he turned and said, "now about getting to know each other again" as he stalked toward her. She held out her hands and said, "please don't do this Jeff, you don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt me".

Jeff looked at her and said, "of course I don't want to hurt you Penelope, I love you", he touched her cheek and said, "and I know deep down that you still love me". She shook her head and said, "I I I love Derek", Jeff slapped her across the face and said, "YOU WHAT"?, she said, "I love Derek, he's my best friend, my protector, the love of my life".

He pushed her down on the bed and quickly covered her body with his, she said, "no Jeff, no", he said, "yes Penelope, you will be mine, you belong to me". She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO" as he ripped the front of her shirt open, he covered her mouth with his in an attempt to cover her screams.

She bit down on his tongue and he pulled back and said, "you're going to pay for that" and slapped her again, tears streamed down her cheeks and she said, "please don't do this". He slid his hand down her thigh and just as his hand was getting ready to slid inside her panties she screamed, "NOOOO PLEASE and the door flew open and Derek said, "FBI FREEZE",


	12. Chapter 12

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 12

Jeff rolled them over so that Penelope was on top of him and quickly stood up, he smiled at Derek and the others and said, "well hello beloved BAU and welcome to our party". Derek said, "Jeff put down the gun and let Penelope go", Jeff said, "I don't think so, she's mine, she belongs here with me".

Derek said, "no she doesn't, she belongs with me, she loves me, she's going to marry me", Jeff tightened his grip around Penelope and pushed the gun tighter into her temple. She winced in pain and Derek raised his hand and said, "easy Jeff, easy, we all know that you don't want to hurt her".

Jeff said, "of course I don't, I love her", Hotch said, "Jeff the best thing that you can do right now is to let her go, can't you see she's scared"?, he said, "I know she is but she doesn't need to be". Dave said, "son she doesn't love you, she's in love with Derek, they belong together".

He shook his head and said, "no, no they don't, she loves me, I was her first, I was her first", Derek said, "and you always will be but listen to me, please put your gun down and let her go". Tears streamed down Penelopes face as Jeff said, "if I can't have her nobody else will either, especially not you".

JJ and Reid looked at each other and JJ nodded her head and when they saw that he was getting ready to pull the trigger JJ quickly pulled hers first and Penelope screamed as Jeffs hold on her failed. Derek quickly pulled her into his arms and said, "it's okay, it's okay, I've got you".

Reid and Emily quickly stepped closer and Reid dropped down onto the floor and checked for a pulse, he then looked up at the others and shook his head. Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it's over sweetness, it's over, he can't hurt you anymore".

She looked up at him and said, "c c can we get out of here"?, he smiled at her and said, "we sure can" as they turned around and headed outside. On the way out they passed several officers but Derek held Penelope tighter whispering how much he loved her as they stepped outside to join the rest of the team.

Penelope said, "I was so scared", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "me to baby girl, me to", she looked up and said, "thank you, thank you all so much for coming for me". Derek said, "I love you baby girl and I will always come for you, always" as she buried her head in his chest

Her brothers saw her standing there and they all ran over to her, she completely broke down as her brothers all surround her and enveloped her into a hug. Paul said, "I'm so sorry P, so so sorry, can you ever forgive me"?, she said, "you didn't do anything Paul so their is nothing to forgive you for".

Payton said, "how about we all go back home and finish our family Thanksgiving dinner"?, Paxton turned to the team and said, "we have so much to be thankful for this year". Dave smiled at the brothers and said, "Amen son, Amen" and Paul grinned and said, "let's go sweet P, let's go home", she nodded her head yes and then wrapped her arm around Derek as they headed back toward the SUV.

A few minutes later Shelly looked up and saw several cars pulling up in front of the house, her and the others ran out onto the front porch. They watched with tears streaming down their faces as Penelope climbed out of one of the SUVs and made her way toward the house with her fingers intertwined with Dereks.

Jean ran to her sister in law and said, "oh P, we were so afraid", Penelope said, "me to Jean, me to, I was so afraid that I was never going to see any of you ever again". Monica said, "let's get you inside and get you cleaned up and then we can have dinner", she looked up at the team and said, "please tell me that you can all stay"?, Hotch looked at the team and they nodded their heads and he said, "we'd love to" as they all walked toward the steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 13

As the family sat together at the dinner tables Penelope couldn't help but grin at her family, she loved them all so much and if it weren't for them she wouldn't be here right now. She blew out a deep breath and said, "if it's okay with everybody I'd like to say something"?, they all nodded their heads yes and watched as she stood up.

Penelope said, "I have so much to be thankful for today, I have an amazing family and I love you all so so much and I don't know where I would be without you". Derek intertwined their fingers as she looked down at him and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, you are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you in it".

She looked at the rest of her team and said, "and my team of super heroes I love you all so much and I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for me". Hotch smiled and said, "we love you to Garcia, always have and always will", Dave winked at her and said, "that we will kitten, that we will" causing a big smile to come to her lips.

Penelope looked at her brothers and sister in laws and said, "I love you all so much and today is the first of what I hope is many more holidays together". Payton grinned at his sister and said, "I second that sweet P" as the rest of the family nod their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "and what I'm going to say and do next is going to surprise some of you and then some of you it won't. She turned to Derek and said, "Derek, hotstuff, I love you with every beat of my heart, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know where I would be without you".

Derek grinned and said, "I love you to baby girl, now and forever you are it for me", she smiled and said, "good because I have something to ask you". He said, "you can ask me anything", she felt her heart racing as she said, "Derek Michael Morgan will you marry me"?, he smiled and she said, "I know that we haven't been together that long but I have been in love with you since you called me Gomez".

She said, "I don't have a ring to give you but", Derek scooted back from the table and said, "please allow me", he dropped to one knee and said, "yes sweetness I will marry you. Dave laughed and said, "and to thank your mother is missing this", Jean grinned and said, "ohhhh no she isn't, I'm recording this" as they all glanced at the phone in her hand.

Derek said, "baby girl I love you so much and when I got here and found out that you had been kidnapped it was like my heart stopped beating". She sighed and looked down at him lovingly and said, "I can't imagine my life without you in it, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you please marry me".

Her eyes grew big as she watched him open the small black box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, she covered her mouth with her hands. Derek said, "well goddess, how about it, wanna be Mrs. Derek Morgan"?, she said, "only with every beat of my heart" as he slid the ring onto her finger, she dropped to her knees on the floor beside him and said, "I love you", Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you to baby girl" and then leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and whistling, Payton said, "congratulations you two and now let's eat", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Derek and Penelope retook their seats and then for the next hour or so spent time laughing, eating and talking with the rest of their amazing family.


	14. Chapter 14

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 14

A few hours later Derek had his arms wrapped around Penelope, he kissed the top of her head and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours"?, she sighed and looked up at him and said, "so much has happened over the past 24 hours hotstuff", he said, "it has baby girl, it has but I will thank God everyday for bringing you home safe to me".

She leaned forward and kissed his lips and said, "so will I", she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you so much and I was so scared that I'd never see you again, never be able to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you, never be able to make love to you and spend the rest of my life with you".

Derek put his finger under her chin and pulled her head up so that she was looking at him, he said, "you Penelope Grace Garcia are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will spend the rest of my life loving you and being loved by you" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Dereks cell ringing, he pulled it from his belt and smiled and said, "it's momma" and put it on speaker and said, "Happy Thanksgiving momma". Fran laughed and said, "and Happy Thanksgiving to you to baby boy and to my future daughter in law".

Derek said, "Dave called ya I see"?, she said, "no but your future sister in law Jean sent me the proposals and I have to say that I am so happy, I couldn't be happier to hear that the two of you are finally getting married", Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma".

Fran said, "you know what this means right", Derek looked at Penelope and winked and said, "yes momma, it means that you are finally gonna be getting those beautiful grandbabies that I've been promising you for years", Fran sighed and said, "that's right baby boy, that's right" and then the three of them laughed.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "she my only one momma, she is the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, have a family with, grow old with, she's it for me". Penelope said, "and he's it for me to Fran, I have been in love with him for years and now that he's mine I'm never going to give him up", Fran giggled and said, "good, good, the two of you belong together".

Penelope laid her head down on Dereks chest and said, "I agree with you Fran, I agree whole heartedly", Fran said, "not that I'm pushing but any idea when the two of you are going to get married"?, Derek said, "as far as I'm concerned we could get married right now", Penelope said, "me to but sadly it can't happen".

They looked up to see Payton and the other brothers and the team walking out onto the porch and Dave said, "says who"?, Derek said, "well we have to get a license, blood tests, momma and my sisters and the kids aren't here and it's a holiday".

Emily said, "all of that is fixable though", Dave said, "I'll send the Rossi jet back to Virginia to pick up your mom, sisters and the kids so that won't be an issue". Hotch said, "I can pull a few strings and get you the license so that will be handled", Payton said, "and we'd love to help with the ceremony and maybe have it here, in the back yard".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it sweetness"?, she said, "well if you're up for it my love I am definitely up for it". JJ said, "soooooo since it is Thanksgiving evening you will have to wait until tomorrow to get married, do you think that the two of you can wait till then"?, Penelope grinned and said ,"I do", Derek grinned and kissed gently on the lips and said, "so do I Jayje, so do I".

Shelly ran out onto the porch and said, "so first thing in the morning us girls will take you shopping for your dress and the boys can work on getting everything set up for the ceremony". Derek said, "what about our suits, we have to have suits".

Fran said, "me and the girls can take care of that, just tell us what you want and consider it done", Derek said, "well sweetness sounds like everything is a go". She giggled and said, "see you soon Fran", Fran grinned and said, "see you all soon, I love you".

Everybody grinned and, "we love you to Fran" and then the call ended, Payton said, "well guys we've got a lot of planning to do and only a few hours to get it done in". Penelope said, "I'm not worried, once the Garcias, Morgans and BAU famalies put their mind to something it can and will get done", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they all headed inside to get everything ready for the wedding of Penelope and Derek


	15. Chapter 15

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 15

The next morning Penelope woke up and smiled, she sat up on the side of the bed and said, "I'm getting married today, I'm getting married to my hotstuff today". Her attention then turned to the door when she heard a light knock and heard JJ say, "you awake Garcie"?, Penelope said, "yep, come in Jayje".

The door opened to reveal JJ, Emily, Fran, Sarah, Desi and her 4 sister in laws, she said, "good morning", they all said, "good morning" in unison. Penelope said, "where is everybody this morning"?, Shelly said, "the men are all outside working on getting everything done soooooo you get dressed and then we'll head out to shop for your wedding dress".

She nodded her head and said, "has Hotch taken care of our license"?, Emily said, "yep, everything is taken care of except for your dress and the blood tests". Penelope said, "I'll go grab Derek and we'll" and Fran said, "ohhhh no honey you can't see him before the wedding, it's bad luck".

Penelope said, "we need to get our blood tests done though", JJ said, "don't worry Spence is taking him at 9 to get it done and when we get finished finding your dress we'll take you". Penelope said, "and of course I'm starving this morning".

Fran said, "no problem, I have some fresh chocolate muffins downstairs, so get dressed and you can grab a couple and have some coffee before we head out" Penelope said, "sounds good, I'll be down in a few minutes", she sat there smiling as everybody filed out of her bedroom before she got up and started getting ready.

Outside in the back yard Paxton looked at Derek and said, "you nervous"?, Derek said, "terrified but I know at the end of the day that baby girl is going to be my wife and knowing that I can get through anything" and the men all laughed.

Paul said, "oh yeah he's got it bad" and everybody nodded their heads and Reid said, "oh yeah definitely", Derek said, "heyyyyy we're not that bad", Hotch laughed said, "oh might I remind you, "talk dirty to me" and Reid said, "or I charge more for groups", Dave said, "or how about I have a sweet tooth", Derek said, "ohhhhhhh okay so we are that bad" and everybody laughed as they got back to work getting everything set up for the ceremony.

A few hours later Penelope and the others had found her dress and had the blood work done and were heading back to the house to get ready for the wedding. Derek was pacing back and forth across the kitchen as he tried to calm his nerves while Reid and the others stood laughing.

Derek said, "what's so funny"?, Dave put his hand on :Dereks shoulder and said, "you are son but I think it's cute to see you like this". Derek said, "cute, what's cute about seeing a man that's so nervous he can't remember his name"?, Reid said, "we've all been there Morgan and now, well now it's your turn".

Payton said, "the question you have to ask yourself is do you love her"?, Derek said, "more than anything else in this world", Paxton said, "and I can promise you that when you see her walking up that path toward you everything is going to be fine".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "so who is going to give baby girl away today"?, Payton said, "me and Dave, she asked us both to walk her up and give her away". Derek said, "and Reid is my best man and JJ is baby girls maid of honor soooooo I think we're about ready, right"?, Dave said, "yep, just as soon as the minister gets here and your woman gets ready we can get this show on the road".

Upstairs Penelope stands up and twirls around and says, "well what do you think"?, JJ said, "you look amazing", Emily said, "beautiful" and Fran says, "you look breath taking honey". Penelope said, "my stomach is feeling like it's filled with butterflies right now".

Fran said, "nerves, unless their is something else that you want to tell us", Penelope said, "nope nothing else because we haven't, well we haven't done anything yet". JJ said, "wow", Penelope blushed and said, "well we almost did that night but you guys got called away on that case and then Derek barely ade it back to see me before I came to California and then everything with Jeff happened".

Emily said, "all of that is over now and it's time for you and Derek to finally get that happily ever after", she blew out a deep breath and nodded her head and said, "and I'm sooooooo ready for it". Fran hugged her and said, "I want to thank you for making my baby boy so happy".

Penelope said, "he makes me just as happy, he's the love of my life and without him I would be lost , completely and totally lost". A knock at the door put an end to their conversation and JJ walked over and opened the door and smiled as she saw Payton and Dave standing there.

They walked into the room and Dave said, "oh kitten you look amazing", Payton said, "P you look beautiful, radiant, Derek isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you". Dave laughed and said, "or anything else" and everybody laughed.

Fran said, "we'll see you out there" and then kissed her cheek, JJ said, "I'll be waiting on you downstairs", Emily said, "you look amazing PG, I love you". Penelope said, "I love you to Em" and then Dave said, "you ready to do this kitten"?, she sighed and said, "more than ready, let's get me married".

Payton laughed and said, "let's get this show on the road" as she looped one arm through his arm and the other through Daves as they made their way downstairs to get the ceremony started.


	16. Chapter 16

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 16

Derek blew out a deep breath and turned to face the back of the yard as the music started, he grinned as he watched JJ walking up the rose petal path that led to him and Reid. Next everybody grinned as they saw Henry and Jack carrying the rings on two separate pillows, Penelope thought it would be cute to have Henry and Jack carry the rings and of course she was right.

When the boys got to the front of the yard the music changed to the bridal march, when Penelope, Payton and Dave appeared he smiled lovingly and kept his eyes on them. Penelope looked so beautiful and the way the dress she was wearing was hugging every curve perfectly he bit down on his bottom lip and inwardly moaned.

The family watched as the trio finally made their way to Derek, they then watched as first Dave and then Payton kissed her cheek and then they saw Payton put Penelopes hand in Dereks and then the two men walked over and stood beside their wives. The minister smiled and said, "please be seated".

As he looked out over the family he smiled and said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Penelope grinned as he said, "I've known the Garcia family for a long time, I've married all of Penelopes brothers to their wives and I am honored to be able to marry Penelope and Derek today".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister asked for the rings, Henry and Jack stepped forward and he took the rings from on top of the pillows and after a short prayer he turned again to face the smiling couple. He looked at Derek and said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and then repeat after me".

Derek took the ring and slid it onto Penelopes finger and then took both of her hands in his as the minister said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life".

Penelope felt a tear stream down her cheek as he said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life", he then turned to Penelope and said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then repeat after me". She took the ring and nervously slid it onto his finger and took a deep breath.

The minister said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she smiled and said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband". The minister then said, "I promise to love honor and cherish you all the days of my life", she felt her heart racing as she said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life".

The couple stood looking lovingly into each others eyes as the minister said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", Derek smiled and cupped his brides face in his hands and leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a soft, gentle, loving kiss. They pulled apart to the sounds of their family clapping their hands and shouting their congratulations.

The minister then said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", their family once again clapped their hands and whistled as Derek leaned in and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as she crashed her lips against his.


	17. Chapter 17

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 17

As the newlyweds walked into the reception tent Payton said, "alright let's hear it for the newlyweds", everybody clapped their hands and whistled again. Derek laughed and pulled his bride into his arms and claimed her lips in a few soft pecks before dipping her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Paul said, "alrighttttttt" and clapped his hands causing everybody to laugh, Shelly grinned and said, "before we continue with the celebrating I have something, well we have something to say" as she pointed to herself and the other sister in laws. She blew out a deep breath and said, "it seems like that next year is going to be a very busy one for the Garcias".

Payton said, "honey what are you talking about"?, she smiled at her husband and said, "I found out the day before Thanksgiving that I'm pregnant, 12 weeks along". Payton pulled her into his arms and said, "really, really, we're going to have a baby"?, she nodded her head yes and smiled as he put his hand on her stomach.

Next was Patricks wife, she smiled and said, "and I'm 10 weeks along", Paxtons wife said, "I'm around 12 weeks along" and finally Pauls wife said, "and I'm 9 weeks pregnant". Derek smiled and looked at his wife and said, "you don't look surprised", Penelope said, "that's because I'm not, they already told me and they also told me they were going to tell everybody on Thanksgiving but after everything that happened they wanted to wait until today".

Payton said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that all of you are pregnant", Paul said, "wow, really, we're going to be parents"?, Jean nodded her head and said, "yep" as he slid his hand down to cover her stomach. Penelope leaned in and whispered, "hopefully soon I'll be able to tell you that we're going to have a baby".

He winked at her and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to my vision" as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss, they pulled apart to Henry and Jack saying, "ewwwww gwosssssssssssss". Reid laughed and said, "yeah get a room" and Derek said, "already got one pretty boy, already got one".

The reception continued for several hours as the family celebrated the wedding of Derek and Penelope and the news of the newest additions for the family. Everybody laughed, ate, danced and talked as the sun started setting, the day had been long and filled with love, joy and laughter.

One of the funniest parts of the night was when they cut the cake, they smeared if all over each others faces and then licked and kissed the remaining cake from each others faces. The biggest swoon worthy part of the evening was when the couple shared their first dance as husband and wife.

Derek pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I love you" as the words and music to Lady filled the air, Derek wrapped his arms tight around his bride and she buried her head in his neck as they danced their way across the dance floor. Everybody stood watching and smiling as the loving couple held each other and danced.

As the evening was drawing to a close they quickly said their goodbyes and as they ran toward their waiting car their family threw birdseed at the happy, laughing couple. Everybody stood waving and smiling as the car pulled away from the curb and the newlyweds kept smiling and waving until they disappeared out of sight.

Derek then intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, more and more with each passing second" as she laid her head down on his shoulder. The ride to the hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking over to the counter and the woman smiled and said, "may I help you"?, Derek said, "yes we have a reservation under Morgan".

The young woman smiled and said, "here you go sir, the honeymoon suite", he took the key card and said, "thank you, our bags are already up in the room, our family brought them earlier". She nodded her head and said, "yes sir and everything is just as Mr. Rossi wanted, so please enjoy your stay and congratulations".

Derek and Penelope smiled and said, "thank you" in unison as they headed toward the elevator


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 18

As they walked into the honeymoon suite Derek pulled his wife into his arms and claimed her lips with his, earning moans of pleasure from Penelope as she deepened the kiss. His hands slid around to her back where he slowly zipped her dress, as it slid down her body he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "perfection baby girl, pure perfection" as he leaned down and started peppering the side of her neck with kisses.

She turned her head to the side giving him more access to her creamy skin, she pushed his jacket over his shoulders and then started working on the buttons. She slid her hands over his chest and said, "chiseled perfection chocolate drop" as she pushed his shirt down over his arms and tossed it on the floor.

Derek unsnapped her bra strap and moaned in her breasts bounced free, his hands instantly went to them, he said, "I've dreamed about these beautiful perfect breasts of yours". She started working on getting his belt from his pants and said, "ahhhhh so you like the ta ta's huh"?, he kissed his way from her lips down to her breasts where he took one at a time into his mouth and paid them the attention they deserved.

She moaned and said, "Derek, ohhhhh yessss" as she yanked his belt from his pants and said, "success", he laughed and said, "you are crazy", she said, "if I am craving this sexual chocolate is what has done it to me". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "well we can't have you craving any more now can we" as he slid his hands down her sides and pushed her panties down over her hips.

Penelope slid Dereks pants and boxers down over his hips and as his erection sprang free she said, "is all of that chocolately goodness for little ole me"?, he grinned and said, "every inch sweetness, every inch". She licked her lips and said, "speaking of a dream come true, this baby right here has filled many a night for me to".

Derek said "little, did you just say little"?, she said, "trust me my vision nothing about your ohhhh so manliness is little, you are allllll man and now you are alllllll mine". He grinned and said, "and you are all mine goddess, now and forever you are mine" as he crashed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

As they fell back on the bed Derek wasted no time in climbing between her legs and as he hovered over her he couldn't help but smile and whisper, "I love you beautiful". She winked at him and caressed his cheek and said, "I love you to handsome" as she pulled him down for another passionate kiss.

Derek slid inside her, she winced in pain but once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust and she wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready for more, he leaned down and kissed her lips. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist pulling him even deeper inside her.

She arched her back and moaned his name over and over as his pace increased, she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses and moans of pleasure from her husband. Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were covering her entire body.

Penelope had been in love with Derek since the day she met him and now that he was hers she was going to show him everyday just how much he means to her. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her lips several times as they worked together to bring each other an explosive release.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them. Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you my beautiful wife".

She rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "and I love you my sexy sexy husband", he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you okay sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm more than okay, I'm perfect, I'm married to the love of my life and we are on our honeymoon".

Derek smiled and said, "I still can't believe that we're married", Penelope sighed and said, "me either but we are" as she intertwined their fingers showing him their wedding bands. He laughed and said, "I was afraid that it was a dream but you're still here in my arms so it's got to be real, right"?, she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhh it's real handsome, it's real".

He rolled her over onto her back and said, "have I told you how much I love you today"?, she giggled and said, "everyday it's implied buttttttt you could show me how much you love me". He kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command goddess" and seconds later the room filled with their moans of pleasure as they enjoyed round 2 of many that night as they celebrated their honeymoon.


	19. Chapter 19

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 19

Valentines Day had rolled around and Derek had managed to surprise his baby girl with a bouquet of red roses and a box of her favorite chocolates, she smiled at him and said, "thank you handsome but you are really all of the chocolate I need". He said, "oh well then I'll just take these" and she smacked his hand and said, "do you want me to hurt you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "no my love I don't".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "handsome I have a surprise for you to", he said, "ohhhh what kind of surprise"?, she said, "ohhhh it's one that you are going to love". He said, "are you gonna share your chocolate with me"?, she said, "of course but that's not the surprise".

Derek said, "well what is the surprise"?, she said, "seeing that it's lunch time how about we go to the diner up the street"?, he said, "sure angel" as he held out his arm. She looped her arm through his and grabbed her purse and said, "oh I almost forgot", he said, "almost forgot what"?, she kissed his lips and said, "Happy Valentines Day my love".

He grinned and said, "Happy Valentines Day to you to beautiful" as they strolled from her office to the elevators, as they stepped inside and the doors closed Derek said, "soooooooooo do I get any hints as to what my surprise is"?, she tapped her chin with her finger and said, "hmmmmmmmm, nope" and he laughed and said, "so not cool goddess".

As they walked up the street she said, "don't worry my vision everything will be revealed when we get to the diner", he smiled and said, "as you wish goddess, as you wish". They sat down at their favorite table and after placing their orders she put her hand in Dereks and said, "are you ready for your surprise"?, he said, "oh yes definitely".

She reached into her purse and pulled out a present, she handed it to him and said, "here you go handsome", he took it into his hand and shook it, he looked at her and said, "hmmm, is it a car"?, she laughed and said, "darn you figured me out". He grinned and started unwrapping the box.

He looked at her and said, "you've really got me curious here", she said, "well open the box and see what your gift is", he winked at her and then took the top off of the box. He picked up what was inside and looked at it, he then looked at her and said "wait, does this, are you, are we"?, she said, "it is, I am and we are".

Derek smiled and said, "you're pregnant"? she nodded her head and said ,"yep, 10 weeks", Derek said, "wait so that means that you got pregnant" and she said, "on our honeymoon yes, yes it does". He stood up and pulled her into his arms and said, "baby girl you have made me the happiest man in the world" as he twirled her around.

She said, "handsome, please put me down", he said, "oh sorry baby, did I hurt you"?, she said, "no we're fine it's just twirling a pregnant woman around isn't a good idea". He kissed her lips and said, "sorry baby girl, sorry", she grinned as he put his hand on her stomach and said, "hello in there little one I'm your daddy and I love you, I love you so much already",

Penelope smiled and said, "Happy Valentines Day my love", he looked at her and said, "thank you so much for my gift baby girl", she kissed his lips and said, "I love you". Derek smiled and said, "I love you to" as his hand went back to her stomach, he couldn't believe it, he was going to be a daddy, The Derek Morgan was going to be a daddy.

He intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "this is the happiest day of my life", Penelope put her hand on top of his and said, "mine to handsome, mine to" as they sat there discussing baby name for what was sure to be a very loved and very spoiled child.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	20. Chapter 20

Thankful For Your Love-Ch 20

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Another Thanksgiving had rolled around and this year everybody was gathering at Dave and Frans for a huge family dinner, the women were in the kitchen and dining room putting the finishing touches on the food and dinner tables while the men were all in the living room with the kids, Mudgie and Clooney".

Penelope walked to the door and smiled as she watched her husband who was talking with the men from the team and her brothers as they watched the kids playing. Hank was their first born child and he was the spitting image of Derek when he was little. Hank had his mommas laugh and love for adventure but the rest, the rest was all Derek.

When Hank was 2 1/2 years old Penelope found out that she was pregnant with their second child, their daughter Jamie Francine Morgan, she was her mommas mini me in every sense of the word. Penelope was now currently about 6 months pregnant with their third child and he or she was due around Valentines Day.

JJ and Reid had 2 sons the oldest Henry Reid who was 7 and Michael who was 4, JJ stood watching from the door as Reid walked back into the room with their daughter little 4 month old Sophia Grace Reid. She was a surprise and joy for her parents, the Reids couldn't imagine being any happier than they were now.

Hotch and Emily had 9 year old Jack Hotchner, 6 year old Zachary Thomas Hotchner and 2 year old Amelia, Jack and Zach both loved their sister and would help their mother with their baby sister. Amelia was so much like her mother that Hotch gave her the nickname little Emily.

Sarah and Desiree were still unmarried but both were dating, happily dating and Fran had an idea that by the next get together an announcement would be made about her daughters getting married. She loved her family so much and of course took great pleasure in spoiling all of her grandchildren rotten.

Payton and his wife were the proud parents of 5 year old twin daughters Paisley and Paige Garcia and a 3 year old son named Phillip, Penelope had often teased him about continuing with the P names. Paxton and his wife were the parents of 5 year old son Steven Garcia and 2 year old daughter Megan.

Patrick and his wife were the parents of 5 year old twin sons Todd and Tim and 3 year old daughter Sarah Elizabeth Garcia and Paul and his wife were the proud parents of a 5 year old daughter Olivia Grace and twin sons Robert and Richard Garcia. The family was filled with love, joy, happiness and enough grandchildren for Fran to spoil and spoil them all she did.

Fran walked to the living room and said, "alright dinner is on the table", everybody got up and made their way to the dining room, their were two tables set up, one for the adults and one for the children. As Penelope looked around the room she couldn't help but smile knowing that she was blessed with the most amazing family in the world.

Derek leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "what's on that mind of yours baby girl"?, she sighed happily and said, "I'm just so glad that we're all together again handsome, that's all". Derek grinned as Penelope looked around the table and said, "I'm so thankful for everybody in this room, you are all an amazing group of people and I love you so much".

She sighed and said, "I want everybody to know that I am so thankful for your love and I want you all to know that us all being here together means the world to me". Dave raised his glass and said, "here, here" as everybody raised their glasses and said, "HAPPY THANKSGIVING".

The family then spent the next several hours, laughing, eating and talking as they enjoyed another wonderful holiday together as a family, one big, happy family.

THE END

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY


End file.
